


The Thought of Him

by Fandoms_Are_Life37



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alley Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, It's just called vaginal penetration, Jealousy, Lemon, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Light Gray/Reader, Loss of Virginity, No more explanation needed, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penis in Vagina Sex... that's so stupid, Public Sex, Rant over, Reader-Insert, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Roughness, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Some Humor, Switching, Vaginal Sex, What kind of tag is that, Whatever they fuck in an alley, anyway, i hate that tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Are_Life37/pseuds/Fandoms_Are_Life37
Summary: Natsu gets extremely jealous of Gray after he gets a taste of Y/N's lips
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Female Reader, Natsu Dragneel/Reader
Kudos: 44





	The Thought of Him

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Smut, language 
> 
> Word count: 1,858
> 
> Estimated read time: 10 minutes

Grey laughed and ran a hand through his hair. I had just told him the story of when Juvia and I teamed up to take a job and accidentally brought down a whole city. It wasn't funny at the time, but now that the whole thing's blown over, it was hilarious.

"You know, one time I was fighting someone and so I tried to freeze them and froze myself! The other guy laughed and ran off, but I caught him. It was pretty embarrassing." Grey admitted with mirth. "Hey, Y//N, would you come with me for a second?"

I nodded and followed him from our table at the guild, outside and into a nearby alleyway. "Grey, it's pretty shady here. Maybe we should talk somewhere else. We can find somewhere else that's private if you want, it's just that some thugs or something might-"

"Then I'll protect you." I was about to insist that I didn't need protection when Grey kissed me. It was soft and sweet, and way different than I thought it would be. At first, I didn't kiss back, but when I got over the initial shock, I kissed him as well. He brought his hands to my hair and let them trail down my back to my ass before he was ripped away from me.

I opened my eyes and looked to see Natsu, my crush standing in front of me, facing Grey, who was on the ground. Now, you may wonder why I kissed Grey if I liked Natsu. If you were wondering about this, I'm sorry, I don't have an answer for that. I didn't like Grey like that but I guess the kiss was great, so I went with it.

Natsu growled at Grey, "Get away from her."

Grey grabbed his nose, which was bleeding, and ran off. I expected him to put up a fight. Wow, I feel loved and appreciated (note the sarcasm).

Natsu turned back to me and pushed me against the ally's wall. His body pressed against mine and I could feel the heat radiating off of the both of us. His voice came out breathy and soft, smelling of mint as he spoke. "He kissed you..."

I nodded breathlessly. I was so close to Natsu...

His hands, which were dormant at his sides, shot up and pushed my shoulders against the wall. It hurt a little, but I wasn't afraid.

"Y/N, I... I can't stand the thought of him and his hands... touching you... just the mere idea that he would be able to put his palms on your bare skin and not me drives me crazy!" He paused and spoke again, even softer than before. "I want to do that to you. I want my hands on you, not him."

I brought my lips to his ear and let them brush it. "Then do it."

And he did.

First, he seized the bottom of my shirt and tugged it over my head. Then he kissed me passionately. It was a steamy kiss, one filled with lust and desire. All I wanted was more, more of his intoxicating scent. He was like a drug, filling me with intense desire.

His hands found my pants and dragged them down my legs. Cool air hit me like a death ray, and I shivered. Natsu seemed to notice, so as he went in for another kiss, he made his body hotter, so as to warm me up.

His lips were like fire. Not because they were warm, but because of the power they seemed to have. They had the power to make me shiver in delight and shake at their touch. They had the power to force me into submission, they had the power to make me hand over my virginity. They held so much power that I almost wondered if it was healthy to touch them again.

Almost.

Natsu slid his lips along my jaw and down my neck. Warm saliva felt amazing against my bare skin, and his ability to pleasure me, even without going near my core, was one to marvel at. Damn, how is Natsu this good?

Natsu's hands found my bra clasp. He fiddled with it and finally dragged it off. I could feel my nipples harden as they were met with cool air. Not in a pleasant way. But before I could worry about it too much, Natsu noticed and brought his mouth to them. He slid his warm tongue around their peaks. It actually was a bit uncomfortable, but he started sucking and the pleasure took over my mind.

"Ugh, god Natsu, how-"

"Shh, Y/N..." He whispered.

I squirmed as he allowed his mouth to explore my chest. From my perspective, all I could see were his beautiful salmon locks. Oh, how I wanted to touch them. I wanted him to gasp and groan as I touched him, I wanted to have the same effect on him that he had on me!

Natsu licked down my stomach and brought him mouth to the top of my underwear.

"Natsu!" I protested, "That was gross!"

He laughed his boyish laugh. Even in a heated moment, he was still himself. "What, this?" He slid his tongue back up my body all the way to my mouth. I laughed and pushed him away the whole time.

"Natsu! Ew! Don't do that!" I laughed and so did he. He brought his lips to mine and kissed me through a smile.

Instead of licking his way down, he just kneeled down so that he could drag my underwear down my legs.

Our breathing sped up. Very carefully, he put his hands on each of my inner thighs and pushed them apart so that he could examine my core. "Damn..."

I started to feel a bit awkward, but at the same time, it was so sexy for him just to look at my heat with this expression on his face that I can't describe. His face just looked like he was insanely turned on- if that's a thing.

He leaned forward and stopped a centimeter or two from my body. His hot breath washed over me for a moment before he slowly started to eat me out. Good god, that boy can do wonders!

His tongue was inside me, touching every inch of me. Then he curled it to the left and hit that magical spot.

"OH GOD, NATSU!"

He laughed and vibrations shook through my core. Oh, here it comes!

My walls clenched around his tongue as I released that sexual liquid into his mouth. He lapped up everything that was left and kissed me once, gently.

He stood back up and kissed me softly. "Thank you."

"Thank you? You're the one that... did that... to me. I should thank you!" I laughed.

"Yeah, well, there's only one thing you can do to repay me." He murmured.

I looked down at his member. That's when I realized that he was completely clothed and I was completely naked. Talk about awkward.

Natsu figured out what I was thinking pretty fast. "No," he laughed, "although I wouldn't object to it. I meant if you were mine."

"Isn't having sex with your crush typically an indication that you're together now?" I sarcastically commented.

Natsu smirked. "I was your crush?"

"What? I didn't- yes. Yes, you were." I surrendered.

"That's okay," he said, stroking my face, "you were mine too. And you still are. Although, is it a crush if you're dating the person?"

"Natsu?"

"Hmm?"

"Shut up."

I slammed my lips into his and he stumbled back. Now it was my turn. I flipped us around so that he was against the wall and I had his scarf and vest off in an instant. He tried to flip us back but I seized his wrists and pinned them to his sides. Now it was my turn to dominate.

I decided to pay him back for earlier and licked down his chest to the top of his pants.

"Y/N!" He moaned. Now I understand why guys find it hot when girls moan their name. Cause it is a major turn-on.

I pulled his pants down to reveal his boxers and the swollen cock that protruded from them. I tugged his boxers down and tossed them away. Very carefully, I stroked his tip with my finger in a circular motion, circling that little hole. He gasped and grabbed my hair.

"Oh no you don't, I'm in control now," I smirked. I have rope magic, so I summoned ropes to restrain his hands. He tugged at them for a moment but realized he wasn't getting out of them. And from the lusty look on his face, I concluded that he didn't want to.

I gently touched my tongue right on his hole and pressed a little. He cried out in pleasure and clenched his fists. I put my mouth over his tip and sucked hard. At this point, Natsu wouldn't shut up. His groans and moans and gasps echoed in the alley. I started going down his cock. It was warm and smooth, I liked it. Very gently, I let my teeth brush across his length. His eyes shot open for a moment but shut again after nearly screaming in delight.

I continued my work but eventually pulled away. Instead, I surrounded one of his balls with my mouth, and then he really was loud. I sucked gently and that was all it took for him to twitch violently. I placed my mouth over his length just in time to catch the semen in my mouth. I stood up and faced him, making sure he saw me swallow.

"Goddammit," he groaned huskily, "if I wasn't tied up I would pound into you so hard."

"Really?" I asked seductively. He couldn't do anything but nod and growl lowly. "Well then, Natsu, maybe I should untie you."

I snapped and the ropes disappeared. In a split second, faster than I could imagine, Natsu had me against the wall and his cock inside me. Over and over he pounded as I shouted and groaned. God, he was big!

Faster and faster he moved before he twitched again and he pulled out. He came outside of my body as I came. We don't need any children yet.

He came over and kissed me hesitantly. "That was amazing. I love you."

"I love you too, Natsu."

He laughed. "That rhymed!"

"You are such a child!" I teased and shoved his arm.

"Only until I see someone like Gray all over you." He said.

"Good point," I chuckled, "then you get sexily jealous."

"You think it's sexy?"

"Uh, duh," I made a face that said that he was an idiot, "I mean, that little speech you made was really hot."

"Note to self: make hot speeches before sex." He joked.

"Yeah," I told him while we got dressed, "but next time, try not to make your girlfriend really sore afterward. Ow."

"Round two?"

"I can't feel my legs, you idiot, no!"

He laughed and scooped me up, heading back to my apartment to let me rest.


End file.
